


Addicted to Love

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smutlet, artist!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur walks in on one of Merlin's creative moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Florence and the Machine's song ["Addicted to Love,"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycrhIpd4ZWU) hence the title.

Arthur ascends the three flights of stairs to Merlin’s studio. He can hear a woman’s voice moaning low though the door as he climbs the last few steps.  He keys open the lock, always quite as to not disturb Merlin’s creative process.

Merlin’s bare back is turned to the door, his low rise jeans leaving nothing to imagination as he slowly bends his knees in time with the tempo of the song. He doesn’t even notice that Arthur has come in. He’s lighting a cigarette, nimble fingers pocketing the lighter as his hips sway. He drops his head to his chest as his fingers run up his torso, lifting above his head. His right hand catches the cigarette in the process, taking a deep drag and throwing his head back to blow out the grey smoke from between his plump lips. His eyes are closed as he continues to sway and nod his head from side to side as the drums bang their way into the song.

Arthur walks up behind him; he’s already turned on at the sight of Merlin. He presses his chest up against Merlin’s bare back, running his hands up the thin artist’s ribs, as the piano riffs. Merlin leans back into in Arthur. Eyes still closed, he tangles his free hand in Arthur’s hair as they grind their hips. He brings his cigarette up to Arthur’s lips, which Arthur holds between two fingers and takes a slow drag. He drops it to the canvas tarp below and quickly steps on it. He spins Merlin to face him as he blows out the smoke swirls into his open mouth. Merlin’s eyes blink heavily and he smiles, as Arthur wraps his arms around his waist. He presses them closer and kisses his waiting lips. _Another kiss, and you’ll be mine._

The song continues as they mouth each other’s necks.

Arthur’s left hand runs up Merlin’s stomach as Merlin leans back, only connected to Arthur by their waist and his clasped hands around his neck. Arthur’s right hand holding tightly onto Merlin’s hip. He leans forward to lick up Merlin’s chest to his collarbone, their hard cocks rubbing through the fabric of their jeans.

As Merlin straightens up, Arthur’s hands trail down to his waistband, pushing his tight jeans down off his thin hips. Merlin moans as his heavy dick is freed; he’s not wearing any underwear.  He pushes Arthur’s shirt over his head as he nips at his jaw. Walking around to his back, he kisses his shoulders and down his spine until he’s on his knees, licking into Arthur’s lower back dimples.

Arthur throws his head back as Merlin’s hands slide to his front, unbuttoning his pants. Merlin’s lips on his back and his hands palming his hard cock, Arthur groans. He turns to face Merlin, pulling him up to his feet to lick into his mouth. Hands clutching ass cheeks, he lifts Merlin to straddle his waist.

Arthur places him on the mattress in the corner and rubs their naked bodies together. Merlin’s moans and Arthur’s heavy breaths are that fill the room now. Nuzzling Merlin’s dark curls that lead to the base of his cock, Arthur teases Merlin’s hole.

Merlin fists the sheet beneath him as Arthur’s finger’s work him open. The pit of his stomach clenches tighter when Arthur’s tongue flicks out to lick the precome across his head. He hisses out a moan as Arthur lines his cock up and slowly thrusts in. The slow drag of his thrusts is painstakingly delicious and Merlin bucks up the meet his movements.

Arthur looks down at Merlin’s wide eyes, and licks his lips. He’s dragging out their climax, wanting to feel Merlin come the same time he does. He knows Merlin is on the brink when he wraps his hand around his cock and Merlin’s eyes close as he arches his back into the touch. Arthur pulls in time with his thrusts, slow and teasing. The sight of Merlin, making his dick twitch inside him, nearly has him coming.

Merlin’s biting his bottom lip, trying to hold on to come in time with Arthur. He’s teasing him to the point of pain, but its so good. Arthur’s hand on his hip and his fingers wrapped around his cock, his own cock filling him, pressing against his sweet spot over and over. His fingernails dig into Arthur’s back, orgasm drawing up his balls. Merlin tightens around him as he comes, striping them both with his white seed. Arthur fucks him through it, coming just as Merlin is.

They slump together, panting into each other’s mouths. They kiss, lazily, coming down from their high. Arthur slides next to Merlin, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close.

 “So,” his voice is raspy with post orgasm bliss. “What were you working on?”


End file.
